disney_junior_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess melody
Biography Melody is the main protagonist to Disney's the little mermaid 2: return to the sea. she is the 12 yr old daughter of princess ariel, who is also a senior Disney princess. Personality *socially awkward *sweet *stubborn *headstrong *ambitious *heroic *keen *sly Appearance Melody has a slender body with long, thick black hair in ariel's hairstyle--just tied back with a green rubber band. she has teal blue eyes with a single curly lash on each, and thick eyebrows which thin out as she gets older. in her human form, she wears a crème colored corsette atop pantalettes of the same color. she's also bare foot. in her mermaid form, she still wears her top--but instead of her legs and feet, she has her red tail. when she is grown up, she now wears a crème colored seashell bra with her red tail. she wears her hair down with a section pinned back. when she visits her family on land, she wears a crème colored gown with a sparkling red sash. The little mermaid Melody only appears in the sequel of the trilogy, leading as the main star. her dream is the complete oppisate from her mothers', being to become a mermaid instead og becoming a human. she encounters morgana, the sister of ursala, who uses her to go against her grandfather for the trident. in the end, she saves the day, finishes off morgana, and ends the movie on a happy note with new friends and a new life. The giant mermaid Melody appears as a side character while her daughter, harmony, stars in the film. she acts as a mother and protector against giants, who destroyed atlantica and killed off her grandfather. however, harmony is determined to go on land to meet her true love, jeff the giant. Fate When melody turns 20, she officially decides to move with the merboy she meets in her film and live under the sea. she marries him, and 2 years to follow, they have a daughter named harmony. Her hit song Melody's song, 'for a moment', is similar to ariel's song, 'part of you're world'. she sings it in a duet between herself and ariel after she runs away to pursue her dreams as a mermaid. =Similarites with ariel The pictures below show you how identical she looks to her mother. I personally think it looks so--cool. Allies *tip & dash *ariel's old friends *the merkids *the kids from the party Family *ariel mother *eric father *harmony daughter *King triton grandfather *Queen Athena grandmother Enemies *Morgana *Jag & dagger Favorites *sea horse shaped cookies *her golden clam locket *the ocean *singing *swimming *exploring *collecting 'sea tressures' *the colors green, and red Melody at Disneyland Melody is a meet & greet character at Disneyland all over the world. she is useually found walking around with her mother, there. Trivia *Melody is a good mix of her parents. *Melody's nicknames are mel mel, or princess. *Melody looks and acts exactly like ariel. *Her first dress was pink like ariel's. *Her middle name is 'wavery' *Her last name is unknown *Melody inherited ariel's singing talent. *Melody's tail color is always said to be pink or orange, but it's really neither--with red being the true color. *Melody passes the hair style tradition down to her daughter, who passes it down to her own, and so on.